Singularity
Summary Singularities are an extremely powerful type of dragon. According to Xeno's Draconae theory, they I be cartoonishly rare, but there is absolutely no way for us to confirm this other than through what the Singularities very rarely say. Singularities 'feed' on the galaxies that Galaxium Lactea create by rapidly turning all the planets in the galaxy into a blackhole, before the entire thing is consumed. Singularities, presumably, live on another plane of reality in an alternate dimension due to their unique properties. Their behavior is unknown, but they seem to be curious, quiet creatures, far as we can tell. Genders do not apply, we think. They are supposedly born immediately when a black hole is created, and do not have any prior existence than that, making them one of the very few Draconae with no egg of any kind. As stated about, 'newborn' Singularities are silent, inquisitive and explorative. It is quite the struggle to perceive a Singularity Dragon. How can something have infinite mass, no volume, and someone be sentient? It defies every single law of nature and the universe. There is very little to prove their existence other than the exceedingly rare 'Singularity Draconae' that wonders into 'our' plane of existence. The Singularity's other power that is undeniably true is it's telepathy. Everything else is up in the air. They are unable to be studied further, for they seemingly teleport whenever prodded or inspected. Lore "What am I..?" ''- A Singularity Dragon, Age REDACTED. --- ''"In all my long, accomplished, boring years as a Sage, the last thing I'd thought I'd meet would be a sentient black hole! Ergh, it's...it's a Singularity, all right. The first time I came across it, admittedly, I shrieked like a little babe. A new dragon for documentation and discovery! A pity then, for as soon as I tried communicating with it through Draco-tongue, it disappeared, as if it'd never existed. How did it do that? Sure, teleportation is an instant process, but it still takes time to initiate said process." I suspect something about this peculiar creature! Of course, since I'm known as the "Great" Sage, everyone takes my opinion as fact, but I can hear the doubt in their voices. No, literally, I have a doubt-hearing spell. Very useful. But that aside, it seems very....odd. Powerful dragons tend to be the odd type! Either that, or bloodthirsty and ferocious and very much desiring death. But...it speaks! Not that it's unusual, but it sounds rather...intrigued by our world. As if it comes from another." ''- The Great Sage, Age 410. --- ''"Great, as if we needed ANOTHER Draconae that could totally destroy us all. I'm starting to get really frustrated with how 'puny' us mortals are in comparison, you know? As if we're small pieces to play on some dumb outerversal scale. Sometimes I wonder why we're even still here, if things like the Galaxium Lactea or the Singularity are hanging around. Sure, Kairos and Gaia are pretty chill and lax, but these guys...these guys aren't." "Though in all honestly, if they aren't very chill, they're definitely pretty...Sad? Yes, of all things, sad! Because it's seen often, you know? Floating around on WeatherVales. Taking a dip in pools. Yet, we've never seen any Draconae try to consume it or even give it a nasty eye. But it's not out of respect or nervousness, I think, cuz if it was I'd be able to tell. No, it's like it's not even there. A ghost." - ''Sage Apprentice Bryon, Present Age. Powers & Stats 'Tier: At least '''10-C, can become at least 7-C by transforming itself. Alignment: True Neutral Origin: The Vale. Gender: Inapplicable. Age: Can live up to be possibly billions, trillions of years old. Appears to be a newborn. Classification: Draconae. Powers & Abilities: Volume Manipulation, Mass Manipulation (Reduces an object's volume to 0 and it's mass to infinity to create Black holes. Can do this to itself), Time Manipulation, Time Stop (Stops time whenever it changes the properties of an object/black hole, Time is by default frozen in any reality it resides in due to the event horizon of a Black Hole distorting time, and the event horizon essentially being infinite), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can create 5th-Dimensional Objects/Organisms), Dimensional Travel (Is capable of traveling across dimensions and realities to reach The Vale), Black Hole Manipulation (Is able to transform a Black Hole into anything or anyone, including planets, galaxies, and deities, so long as the transformed object doesn't have more than 6-dimensions), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Can survive in Black Holes even in shapeshifted form), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Can move in stopped time, are completely unaffected by the time distorting affects of Black holes), Shapeshifting via Black Hole Manipulation (Can manipulate any and all black holes, including thyself), Telepathy (Communicates with others via this power). Attack Potency: Inapplicable, Varies(Can turn itself into any being or object with 5-Dimensions or less). Speed: Infinite Speed(In order for them to survive for more than an instant, Singularity Dragons must survive in-and eventually escape the Black hole that they were born in, and to escape a black hole requires infinite speed. Black holes themselves have a completely distorted sense of Space and Time). Lifting Strength: Inapplicable, Varies(Can turn itself into any being or object with 5-Dimensions or less). Striking Strength: Inapplicable, Varies(Can turn itself into any being or object with 5-Dimensions or less). Durability: Conventionally Indestructible, Varies(Can turn itself into any being or object with 5-Dimensions or less). Stamina: Inapplicable. Range: Multiversal+(Consumes galaxies in one plane of reality while still in another one). Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Above-Average. Capable of speaking through telepathy, and shows signs of complex thought. Only shapeshifts so that it can safely explore The Vale and it's plane of reality. Weaknesses: Should it for whatever reason transform into an object with low durability, it can be destroyed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: None notable. Key: Baby Singularity. Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Flight Users Category:Flight Category:The Vale Category:Black Hole Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Time Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 10